la filosofia del fenix
by kadiveti
Summary: el hombre que amabas te destruye totalmente ...despues de un pasado tortuoso solo te queda una cosa renacer o morir PERSONAJE X LECTOR
1. LA MUERTE

HOLA A TODOS YA LES DIJE QUE VOLVERIA CUANDO LA INSPIRACION ME GOLPEARA DE NUEVO Y VAYA QUE ME GOLPEO(con un ojo morado)

* * *

No podías contener las lágrimas ante la terrible verdad que se mostraba frente a ti , aquel hombre de traje oscuro que alguna vez te había hecho promesas de amor te decía una cruel revelación

El pertenecía a una familia mafiosa al igual que tú ,pero la tuya desapareció hace dos años en cambio la suya era la familia más poderosa existida, la familia Vongola aquella temida y respetada Vongola liderada por el noveno y que era tan diferente a todas y a la ves tan magnifica

Pero eso no era lo que te atormentaba si no lo que este hombre te dijo, aquella historia que te contos que comenzó justo cuando tu familia había caído.

Lo recordabas perfectamente era una noche lluviosa, tu padre te despertó precipitadamente y te llevo corriendo hasta a biblioteca de la casa en medio del adormecimiento por el sueño, escuchabas ruidos de armas de fuego en todas partes, tú tenías 13 años en ese entonces

-¿Papá que sucede?-él no te contesto solo seguía tirando de ti la biblioteca que era enorme, mientras el trataba de mover un pesado librero.

Corriste a ayudarlo

-¿dónde esta mamá?-sus ojos se oscurecieron pudiste notar en ellos una profunda tristeza

-ella no vendrá

-papa... ¿ que esta pasando?-Esta vez exigiste respuestas pero se escuchaban paso muy cerca de ahí, tu padre logro mover el librero... detrás de él no había nada al menos eso pensaste hasta que tu padre coloco una mano sobre la pared , esta se corrió un poco lo suficiente para que pasara una persona delgada.

-entra ahí y sigue el camino te conducirá a un claro de bosque apartado de aquí date prisa (TN)

-papá...

-¡entra!-estabas asustada, entraste de costado y viste a tu papá acomodar el librero nuevamente pero no podías moverte, oíste voces ahí afuera

-¿dónde está la muchacha?-pregunto alguien, te estaban buscando ¿porque tu papá te había ocultado?

-nunca la encontraran –luego un disparo se oyó, se te helo la sangre sabias ya lo que le había pasado a tu madre

-¡busquen por todo la casa!- ordeno la misma voz de antes, te obligaste a reaccionar y corriste por el pasadizo que era un túnel de tierra, estaba oscuro así que fuiste pegada a la pared

Querías llorar, estabas sufriendo pero debías continuar por que si te lamentabas ahora sabias que no podrías seguir y te derrumbarías, el túnel era largo pensaste que no tenía fin pero al final llegaste al claro que había mencionado tu padre no sabías donde estabas asi que con mucha dificultad trepaste por un árbol te hiciste varias rasmilla duras

Cuando lograste alcanzar la cima lo viste...la casa donde te había criado convertido en una hoguera y te permitiste llorar mientras tapabas tu boca para ahogar tus gemidos... hasta ayer vivías una vida tranquila en ese lugar con tus padres y cumpliendo tus deberes mientras soñabas con viajar por el mundo y conocer nuevas personas, pensabas que todo el mundo era bueno nunca habías salido de esa casa y ahora verla consumida en llamas te destrozaba... todo lo que conocías se había desmoronado

-estas mintiendo...- le dijiste-Reborn estas mintiendo

-todo lo que te dije era cierto... tus padre eran mafiosos y asesinaban y mataban gente

-¡no hables así de mis padres!-trataste de golpearlo pero él te sujeto de las muñecas sin esfuerzo mientras te miraba inexpresivamente.

Recordaste cuando lo conociste

Habías conseguido trabajo en una florería y te divertía a la vez que te llenaba de paz...la puerta estaba decorada con colgantes y cada vez que alguien entraba los tintineos se oían claramente anunciando su llegada

Estabas armando varios ramos que iban a ser usados para decoración en una boda y el tintineo llamo tu atención

-buenos días-le sonreíste-¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Él te miro... esos ojos negros que sentías que veían a través de ti

-las flores son muy hermosas, se nota que están bien cuidadas...

-¿deseas comprar algún ramo?...¿tal vez para una ocasión especial?

-me gustaría comprar algo para una mujer hermosa y dulce ¿qué me recomendaría?-Lo pensaste mucho tiempo al final te decidiste por una rosa blanca

-esto demostrara lo puro de sus sentimientos-le dijiste, el pago sin contestar y se dispuso a salir-señor su rosa...

-es para usted bambina-te sonrojaste mientras lo viste salir

Pasaron varios días antes de que volvieras a verlo y desde entonces por varios meses te compraba rosas blancas y te las dejaba como regalo un día lo detuviste, te intrigaba sus maneras raras pero a la vez te fascinaba su misterio

-¿me regalarías un día de tu tiempo?- te pregunto acunando tus manos en las suyas mientras te las acariciaba ligeramente con el pulgar.

-sí -lo dijiste sin pensar pero lo deseabas con toda tu alma

En pocos meses se ganó tu confianza y en pocas semanas se hicieron novios, aunque él nunca te había dicho que te amaba pero por su gentileza y por qué te lo había pedido tu creías que él lo hacía... meses de relativa paz transcurrieron para ti, no podías olvidar lo que había pasado con tu familia pero él estaba ahí y te hacía sentir segura y te apoyabas en el para no desmoronarte.

Te concentraste en el momento presente él te había buscado a la floristería y tú lo seguiste sin dudar, él te guio hasta una plaza alejada y sin gente el viento era fuerte y tu tratabas de sujetar bien tu fada larga y atarte bien el chal para que no te ocurriera un accidente pero lo notaste muy serio.

-Reborn ¿pasa algo?- te acercaste a él y trataste de besarlo pero él te detuvo

-(TN)...tenemos que hablar.

-¿está todo bien?-tenías un mal presentimiento

-tengo que pedirte algo antes... que pase lo que pase y lo que te diga ahora jamás estarás en contra de Vongola

-¿qué tiene que ver la mafia?-te asustaste recordando el día del ataque, sabias que la mafia estaba buscando algo en tu casa, no sabías si lo habían encontrado pero te daba igual.

-promételo- dijo bajando un poco su fedora escondiendo su mirada

-está bien...lo prometo

-yo pertenezco a esa familia-tragaste saliva, tu mente arremolinándose de los recuerdos de ese día

-dime que no...Dímelo aunque me mientas que no eres de la mafia

-no somos los que atacaron a tu familia-dijo mientras se acercaba a ti-pensamos que habías muerto aquel día, pero cuando descubrimos tu existencia hicimos lo posible por encontrarte...tu familia también era de la mafia.

-mientes...

-tu padre era un mafioso, uno de los más peligrosos... no tenía derecho a indulto, cometió graves crímenes al igual que tu madre, si no los asesinaban esa familia nos tocaría a nosotros hacer justica-Tu corazón dolía

-¿a que quieres llegar?-las lágrimas mojaban tus mejillas, aunque tratabas de contenerlas no podías

-pensábamos que tu tenías una habilidad especial respecto a una llama extraña y Nono no quería más muertes -él se acercó a ti y te limpio las lágrimas, mientras su mano reposaba en tu mejilla te dijo las palabras más crueles que jamás pensaste oír -mi trabajo fue enamorarte, debías estar de nuestro lado para que los enemigos no se hieran contigo

Te apartaste del mientras retrocedías

-nos enteramos que tú no tenías ninguna habilidad ni habías desarrollado tu llama, así que mi trabajo ha terminado-Tenías una mezcla de sentimientos en tu interior miedo, ira, odio, amor, antes de que se fuera lo detuviste del saco.

-ya que te vas dejándome así, ¿podrías mentirme al menos y decirme que me amas?-lo miraste suplicante tus rizos arremolinados en tu rostro -ahora entiendo por qué nunca me dijiste eso

-lo siento bambina - él se apartó y se fue dejándote sola, caíste de rodillas llorando pero sentiste una presencia detrás de ti, quisiste gritar pero te taparon la boca... forcejeaste hasta que sentiste un pinchazo en tu cuello sabias que te habían inyectado algo y antes de perder el conocimiento solo pudiste pensar e una cosa:

-Reborn...

* * *

bueno hasta acá , si quieren conti comenten sus comentarios me inspiran


	2. LAS CENIZAS

Hola a todos! agradezco los comentarios que dejaron y lamento que sea algo trágico ...pero bueno acá esta la continuación,espero que les guste... y ah se me olvidaba hay una canción con la que pueden acompañar la historia es ángel de BAP...sin mas preámbulos que disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 2

Las cenizas

Pasaste una mano por tu cabello mientras esperabas en el auto a que Dino te llamara para entrar en la casa.

-¿estas segura de hacer esto (TN)...?-te había preguntado-...puedo enviar a cualquiera

-no me va a pasar nada Dino y estoy bien, soy parte de tu familia y el pasado es el pasado... ya no me afecta-Dino paso una mano por tu cabello que cubría tu ojo derecho y parte de tu mejilla

-te has fortalecido mucho en este tiempo

-gracias, pero ahora ve a cumplir tu función como líder de la familia Cavallone

Observaste tu reflejo en el retrovisor, habías cambiado de ser una muchacha de faldas largas, suéteres de lana, chales, blusas delicadas, cabellos rizados dorados y mirada dulce... a ser una mujer de chaquetas de cuero(que llevabas abierta enseñando el ombligo y un top),short, botas y pelo liso negro y mirada afilada.

Volteaste la mirada hacia la puerta cuando se abrió, dejando salir a Dino seguido de Reborn y un Tsuna algo preocupado por la gente de Dino que estaba en la calle.

-dame-Dino ¿estás seguro que esa persona es de confianza?

-Reborn ella a pertenecido a mi familia por tres años y medio y para mi hermanito solo quiero el mejor cuidado

-¿porque nunca la he visto?

-es que hace misiones en secreto.

-llámala de una vez-se impaciento Reborn, la maldición se había roto y se veía más maduro de lo que lo conociste, de todas formas no interesaba... el no iba a saber quién eras, distabas mucho de la niña que el conoció

-Eleonor puedes venir-te llamo Dino-suspiraste fastidiada la canción que estaba sonando en la radio era tu favorita pero decidiste bajar, si había una persona a la que respetabas era Dino Cavallone pero ahora estabas ahí dispuesta a hacer de guardaespaldas para la familia del Décimo Vongola

Fuiste a su lado con paso seguro mientras Reborn te escrutaba, te paraste frente a Tsuna y le extendiste la mano.

-mi nombre es Eleonor Cavallone, estaré a su servicio decimo-Reborn no apartaba la vista de ti y ya te estaba fastidiando

-¿se le perdió algo?-te giraste hacia él... todo fue muy rápido, Reborn transformo a león en un arma mientras tu sacaste las tuyas de bajo de las mangas de tu chaqueta ambos se apuntaban a la frente

-¡hieeee! Reborn-Tsuna miraba a todos lados preocupado de que nadie los viera, mientras Dino sonreía bañado en sudor

-eres bueno no por nada te dicen el mejor asesino del mundo

-parece que tú también eres buena-sonrió el ocultando su mirada en su fedora-tú lo ignoraste mirando a Dino y esperando sus ordenes

-Eleonor tu trabajo será salvaguardar la seguridad de la familia de Tsuna tu prioridad es su madre y los niños ,sus guardianes pueden defenderse solos y si puedes averiguar algo de quienes son los que amenazan la seguridad de Tsuna y sus allegados házmelo saber o a Reborn... y Eleonor-te arrojo un celular-quiero que me llames cada día, tres veces al día ¿de acuerdo? –te sonrió, tú le sonreíste como respuesta y asentiste con la cabeza.

-etto...¿ustedes son pareja Dino- san ,Eleonor san?-pregunto Tsuna tu sin dejar de sonreír, negaste con la cabeza nuevamente y le revolviste el pelo.

-¿sabe que decimo? estoy feliz de que alguien vaya a cambiar a los Vongola, yo sé que bajo su cuidado nadie más sufrirá-como yo pensaste-y vamos entrando quiero enterarme de lo que sucede realmente... y Dino- te giraste hacia el mientras Tsuna entraba en la casa, Reborn seguía afuera mirándote fijamente-tú también cuídate mucho, tú también eres allegado de Tsuna- él se despidió con una sonrisa y te decidiste a entrar

La casa era muy acogedora a pesar de ser pequeña, pero la calidez que sentías te hacia recordar a tu familia, aquella que perdiste-sentiste de nuevo esa mirada fija en ti

-¿deja de mirarme asi?-le dijiste mirándolo también.

-me pareces conocida-él te seguía escrutando con la mirada

-trabajo en la mafia, en algún momento nos debimos cruzar-el no aprecia creérselo pero daba igual ,te sentaste en el sofá y extendiste las piernas sobre la mesa del centro, sonreíste ligeramente... aunque Reborn te buscara no te encontraría porque para todos la antigua(TN) había muerto y no había pruebas de que tu fueras ella.

-¿estas segura de que fue ahí?-el seguía mirándote caminando a tu alrededor

-¡deja de caminar como si fueras una polilla que ve la luz!-Tsuna tembló sabía que su tutor no te lo dejaría pasar, pero tú lo ignoraste-decimo ¿podría por favor señalarme mi habitación?

Tsuna asintió

-por aquí por favor Eleonor-san- tú lo seguiste pero Reborn te tomo del brazo...tú te detuviste pero no volteaste

-estoy seguro de que nos llevaremos bien y si nos vimos alguna vez lo descubriré-te soltaste de su agarre bruscamente y te giraste sonriendo tiernamente como los viejos tiempos

-no lo creo-caminaste siguiendo a Tsuna dejando a un Reborn estupefacto ¿por qué le afectaba? no lo sabias , no habías querido mostrarte como hace tiempo pero de alguna manera te molesto que tratara de seducirte ¿a cuantas mujeres les habría hecho lo mismo? ...Daba igual... él te había utilizado por que creía que tu tenías una habilidad especial, no la tenías pero habías descubierto que tenías una muy distinta a la que ellos buscaban y solo la familia cavallone sabía de su existencia

-Eleonor- san esta será su habitación espero que se sienta cómoda-él te sonrió tiernamente, te recordó a tu sonrisa aquella que habías perdido hace mucho, le sonreíste como respuesta

-háblame de tu Tsuna yo haré lo mismo.

-está bien Eleonor...-Tsuna se trabo un poco en hablar y te hizo gracia, él era muy inocente y se le notaba...era necesario proteger eso de la crueldad que había en el mundo...en ese momento notaste aquel típico dolor que sentías desde hace años

-bueno Tsuna... que placer conocerte, estaré encantada de cuidar a tu familia-entraste a la habitación mientras tu mano se dirigía a tu pecho, te dolía mucho, seguro que Tsuna estaba extrañado de cómo te despediste, pero no podías permitir que nadie se enterara de tu problema menos el estúpido sicario de fedora.

A la mañana siguiente bajaste corriendo a la sala pues habías escuchado un grito de nana

-¿señora eta bien?-nana estaba en el suelo rodeada de varios coches de juguete

-si... ah... tú debes ser Eleonor ¿no? Reborn me hablo de ti-la ayudaste a pararse-gracias... quería conocerte ayer pero no bajaste a cenar...

-lo siento debí hacerlo-no se parecía tu madre pero aun así te recordaba a ella,¿ que importa lo que habían hecho o lo que habían sido ellos? habían sido buenos contigo y siempre serian tus padres-

Desayunaste tranquilamente ignorando el bullicio de tu alrededor pero había algo que no podías ignorar y era ver a esa chica llamada Bianchi abrazando a Reborn y dándole de comer en la boca.

-que cursi...-te reíste pero no sabías que él te había escuchado, después Tsuna se fue a colegio, los niños salieron a jugar ,Bianchi se fue en busca de ingredientes para su poison Cook y Reborn se sentó en el sofá de la sala con una taza de expreso.

Tú fuiste al refrigerador, cogiste una cerveza y fuiste a sentarte al otro extremo del sofá... abriste la botella con la boca mientras Reborn te miraba tan fijamente como ayer.

-¿no fuiste con tu querido alumno?-le preguntaste, aunque en realidad querías preguntarle por Bianchi, no sentías celos pero querías saber si la estaba usando o no, diste un trago a tu cerveza

-es bueno para el hacer cosas por sí mismo y seré directo me recuerdas a una personas que conocí en el pasado y a la cual ame-tosiste te había atragantado con la cerveza...

-¿tu enamorado?-él te seguía mirando.

-si no fuera porque es realmente imposible diría que era tu pero claro ella era diferente a no ser que te tiñas el pelo-sonreíste

–soy natural...y sabes es extraño que digas que amabas a alguien y ahora tienes una novia

-Bianchi es muy tierna, no me atrevería a hacerle daño

-o sea que solo haces daño a personas ajenas de la familia-él te vio extrañado

-a enemigos claro –tomaste otro trago de tu cerveza, pensabas que podías con el pasado pero después de todo las cosas que habías vivido... eran imborrables, diste otro trago a tu cerveza y además sacaste una caja de cigarros y encendiste uno dando una profunda calada.

-pero pensándolo bien no eres como ella... (TN) era bastante linda y delicada muy femenina, alegre, sincera, demasiado tierna e inocente para este mundo...

-débil, tonta, ingenua-él te miro entornando los ojos recelosamente-...una chica con esa cualidades ¿debió ser así no?-todavía sigues siendo tonta te dijiste al ver que casi metías la pata

-tal vez si es cierto-dijo él y suspiraste disimuladamente-...pero era magnifica

-y si era tan genial ¿por qué no estas con ella?-te estaba cabreando mucho... acabaste el cigarro y comenzaste otro.

-por qué le hicieron daño, ella murió hace años-mentira tú me lo hiciste primero pensaste

Te levantaste abruptamente terminaste de golpe tu cerveza y tiraste la botella a una cesta mientras encendías otro cigarro

-¿Por qué me cuentas estas cosas? ...no importa, iré a dar una vuelta para patrullar nos vemos después-estabas por salir cuando él te dirigió la palabra

-tu no serás (TN) verdad-mierda...pensabas que no se había dado cuenta pero que más daba no tenía pruebas

-la tonta novia de la que hablas ¿era así?-levantaste tu pelo dejando al descubierto una cicatriz gruesa que te recorría desde la frente, el ojo hasta perderse en la oreja producto de una quemadura

Reborn dejó escapar un leve jadeo de asombro negándose a imaginar que eso le hubiera pasado a su querida (TN) ,pues que se jodiera el nunca sabría que tú eras ella ¿que más daban ahora sus sentimientos? Él te había hecho daño y cuando lo necesitaste no estaba ahí si le importabas tanto pudo haberte buscado.

Te fuiste y recorriste la ciudad vigilando bien los alrededores, no había nada sospechoso así que decidiste regresar, calculaste la hora ya debían ser mas de las cuatro de la tarde así que ya habrían almorzado... cuando llegaste la casa estaba silenciosa, fuiste al refrigerador y sacaste otra cerveza, estúpido Reborn por su culpa estabas muy tensa porque recordaste tu pasado ,pensaste que como mucho trataría de coquetear contigo no que sacaría a colación su anterior relación, recorriste la casa estaba vacía salvo por el cuarto de Tsuna donde estaba Lambo e I-pin durmiendo pero Lambo se removía inquieto, estaba teniendo una pesadilla, lo levantaste con cuidado de la cama y comenzaste a cantar... solo te sabias una canción que era la que te cantaba tu madre...

-Lacrimosa dies illa...Qua resurget ex favilla...Judicandus homo reus.-mesiste ligeramente a lambo sumergiéndote en recuerdos de aquellos viejos tiempos en los que le cantabas la misma canción a Reborn mientras el descansaba en tus piernas

-Huic ergo parce, Deus...Pie Jesu Domine...Judicandus homo reus...Huic ergo parce, Deus...Pie Jesu Domine...-cuando se volvió a dormir sonreíste y lo acostaste al lado de la niña... quisiste tomar otra cerveza así que saliste de la habitación pero te encontraste con Reborn parado en el umbral de la puerta mirándote fijamente ...

-tú eres (TN)...

* * *

que tal? les gusto?' ojala que si ...y esperare ansiosa sus comentarios ya saben que ellos me inspiran...bye bye


	3. EL RENACIMIENTO

HOLA A TODOS MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ,ACA LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO DE HOY ,Y YA SABEN SI QUIEREN ACOMPAÑARLO CON MUSICA QUE SEA LA CANCION ANGEL DE BAP

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**EL RENACIMIENTO**

-...no sé de qué estás hablando-sacaste un cigarro pero recordaste que no podías fumar allí por los niños, así que lo volviste a guardar.

-si sabes de que estoy hablando –te empujo a una pared acorralándote con sus brazos-solo una persona cantaba esa canción, solo una persona lo cantaba de esa forma...-No pudiste evitar carcajearte

-pasado... presente... futuro...¿soy la del pasado? Pues obviamente no, sabes que soy diferente, mi pelo es negro natural...nuestros rostros y nuestras miradas son distintas y no tengo ni sus valores ni su comportamiento...no la conocí pero lo presiento ¿como es posible que una persona muerta este viva?...¿o no está viva?...no tienes pruebas de nada, solo estas alucinando bajo el deseo de tener a esa persona en tu vida nuevamente-pero solo pensar en eso te daba arcadas

-Por tu comportamiento puedo estar seguro de que tú eres (TN)...

-¡¿Y que si lo soy?!... puedo serlo... ¿y qué más da? esta en el pasado –lo empujaste pero él no se movió-¡déjame pasar!

-No hasta que me digas la verdad- te hartaste...AL DIABLO CON TODO...

-Si lo soy... soy (TN) ¿correcto?-tus palabras lo afectaron, aprovechaste y te marchaste

Al pasar por la puerta sentiste dolor en tu pecho ¿cuánto más ibas a aguantar? Corriste a tu habitación y escuchaste sus pasos siguiéndote, cerraste la puerta con cerrojo y te desplomaste al suelo mientras el golpeaba la puerta..

-Abre amore... quiero hablar contigo...

-Jodete-ni siquiera podías gritar, no querías oír sus explicaciones ni nada por el estilo, escuchaste voces familiares del piso de abajo y suspiraste aliviada, el no haría escandalo con otros ahí... recordaste sus palabras, te había dicho amore...mentiroso pensaste antes de caer en la inconciencia.

-te despertaste al a mañana siguiente con un dolor de cabeza terrible, miraste a tu alrededor... estabas en el suelo y lo recordaste... lo que había sucedido el día anterior, pero estabas ahí por un trabajo y no podías vivir escondiéndote.

Saliste mareada y bajaste al comedor, estaba vacío, al parecer todos ya habían desayunado.

-¿te sientes bien?-Reborn se acercó a ti apresándote por la cintura

-suéltame...

-quiero hablar contigo

-¿de verdad creíste que te hablaba en serio?...estaba jugando-lo miraste desafiante

-no lo creo-tomaste un cigarro de tu chaqueta y lo encendiste pero él lo apago

-¿¡se puede saber qué te pasa!?

-no me gusta que fumes-te apartaste de el

-¡número uno; no tiene pruebas ni sabes quién soy realmente!...¡numero dos; no eres quien para prohibirme nada!... ¡número tres: estamos haciendo un jodido trabajo, céntrate en tu misión!

Antes que él te replicara tu celular sonó, reconociste el tono de llamada, era tu jefe

-Dino-contestaste

-(TN)... ¿qué te paso? espere tus llamadas ayer..

-estoy bien Dino, todavía no hay ninguna novedad

-¿todo bien con Reborn?-lo miraste de reojo

-claro, sin problemas

-todavía sigo buscando un donante, espero que te estés cuidando-te sentiste mal por no hacerlo pero tu sentencia estaba firmada.

-Dino te he dicho que ya dejes eso

-¿crees que te dejare así como así?...¿no estarás fumando verdad?

-claro que no ¿por quién me tomas? ya te dije hace tiempo que deje de fumar-Reborn te miro con una ceja levantada

-si me entero que estas fumando de nuevo te retirare de la misión

-¡Dino!

-hablo en serio tu vida es más importante y si tengo que tenerte en un lugar donde pueda vigilarte lo hare sin dudar.

-no harás nada de eso porque no estoy haciendo nada malo –le respondiste tratando de no levantar tu tono de voz, porque después de todo era tu jefe y tú lo respetabas

-Promételo (TN)

-lo prometo-dijiste al tiempo que sacabas otro cigarro de tu chaqueta

Colgaste y encendiste el cigarro

-una cosa es que mientas acerca de tu pasado... otra muy distinta que mientas a alguien que se preocupa por ti y que forma parte de tu presente-Te quedaste acongojada por sus palabras ¿con que derecho te decía esas cosas?

-jodete...- fue todo lo que pudiste decir, pero él te volvió a detener.

-viéndote bien sé que no eres tú la persona que yo amaba... porque ella era buena, dulce y sincera pero tú no eres eso... incluso si fueras la misma persona de carne y hueso... ya no eres la misma...

-naturalmente... así es la mafia...-pero a ti se te olvida que lo que me paso fue tu culpa pensante y por fin pudiste salir a realizar tus rondas ignorando las lágrimas que caían por tu rostro recordando lo que habías vivido

Pasaron semanas de relativa paz... él te ignoraba y tú también lo hacías, recibías las llamadas de Dino constantemente recordándote que tu problema no tenía solución... que todavía no había encontrado un donante , tenías miedo...aunque no lo admitieras, tenías miedo y no querías morir pero todo eso era culpa de Reborn

-¿Eleonor estas bien?-reaccionaste al escuchar la voz de Tsuna

-si Tsuna estoy bien-mentías por que sentías un fuerte dolor en el pecho

-te ves pálida- opino y Reborn te miro fijamente

-estoy bien-te paraste y al minuto siguiente todo se volvió negro...

Te dolía mucho la cabeza estabas mareada y no podías ver bien, alguien acerco un vaso de agua a tu boca y bebiste agradecida por esa acción

-nos regresamos ahora mismo a la mansión Cavallone-reconociste esa voz y por fin te enfocaste Dino estaba frente a ti totalmente serio

-no Dino estoy bien

-ya vi todo lo que tienes aquí y Reborn me conto lo demás- estúpido chismoso Reborn pensaste-quiero verte viva (TN)

-yo también lo quiero pero sabes que ya está destinado Dino – te pusiste de pie, ignorabas que detrás de la puerta se encontraba el sicario escuchando todo y sus ojos se veían estupefactos y trastornados

-te salvaste ya de la muerte no abuses de tu suerte

-no lo estoy haciendo... unos días más... unos días menos, está destinado a pasar, Dino...por favor sabes que puede ser mi última misión- Él se acercó a ti y te acaricio el rostro

-sabes que no dejare que pase, regresaremos inmediatamente y enviare a otra persona aquí

-¿por qué ese tarado de Reborn te tuvo que contar?

-estas fumando porque estas tensa, en casa estarás mejor lejos de el-Reborn apretó los puños querían alejarte de él, pero ¿Por qué? si según el eras tu quien había cambiado

-estoy bien él no me afecta

-reconozco que no apruebo el método de nono en esa época de hacer las cosas, pero lo hecho esta hecho, no puedes vengarte de el

-yo no busco eso, solo quiero estar acá para hacer algo útil en lugar de perder el tiempo encerrada en un cuarto rodeada de enfermeras.

-recuérdame lo que te paso

-¡Dino¡

-recuérdame lo que te paso después de que Reborn te dejara-Reborn abrió más los ojos incapaz de moverse del lugar

-para que quieres saberlo ya te lo conté

-hazlo de nuevo... para que entiendas por lo que viviste y por lo que debes continuar-suspiraste resignada

-me secuestraron unos hombres, me drogaron para desmayarme...

_Cuando despertaste te encontrabas desnuda y atada de brazos y muñecas rodeada de varias mujeres en peores condiciones que tu...las celdas eran húmedas y oscuras...pero el olor de sangre y suciedad era lo que más te abrumaba... había mujeres con cicatrices tan profundas que se veían los huesos, otras tenías cicatrices de quemaduras graves y otras les faltaban algún miembro del cuerpo y estaban llenas de vendas...tenías miedo...querías llorar..._

-¿qué te hicieron después?

-Dino por favor...

-¿qué te hicieron después?-suspiraste más sonoramente mientras trataba de aclararte la garganta

_Cuando despertaste alguien te jalo del cabello arrastrándote por el lugar, gritaste de dolor pero aquel hombre no se inmuto en algún momento perdiste de nuevo la conciencia..._

-¿porque fue eso?

-porque siempre examinaban a las cautivas para calcular cuánto durarían, yo tenía un problema del corazón desde niña y nunca se lo conté a Reborn

-¿por qué no lo hiciste?-en ese momento Reborn también se preguntaba lo mismo, sin poder apartar las imágenes de lo que debiste haber pasado, comprendiendo mejor tu carácter

-por qué no quería preocuparlo y además no quería que me detuviera de tener al niño-Reborn se quedó congelado...tu habías estado esperando un hijo suyo y nunca se lo dijiste ¿Por qué nunca se lo habías dicho?

-aquel día que él me dejo iba a decírselo...iba a contárselo todo había hablado con un doctor el cual me aseguro que mi problema en el corazón no afectaría el embarazo siempre y cuando no tuviera emociones fuertes, pero claro las cosas cambiaron...yo no espere lo que él me hizo...supongo que él creía que como yo tenía la tal llama que el buscaba tarde o temprano me convertiría en su mujer, pero no fue así y cuando me secuestraron solo quería que él me rescatara

-que paso durante el secuestro

_Estabas aterrada, cuando volviste en ti había alguien con equipos médicos, se enteraron de tu problema y tú te enteraste de que por la emoción fuerte que había recibido tu problema había emporado y seguiría empeorando, ellos tenían cámaras por todas partes te recogieron el pelo en un moño _

_-por favor...déjenme ir-ellos solo se rieron mientras encendían un soldador y tu temblaste, te tomaron por ambos brazos y te sujetaron del rostro para que no te movieras y acercaron el soldador a tu rostro...trataste de alejarte lo más que podías pero ellos eran muchos y tú eras débil...veías impotente como aquella mecha de fuego se acercaba cada vez más a ti y en medio del pánico solo pudiste pensar una cosa._

_-por favor...ayúdame Reborn..._

- y me hicieron la cicatriz que tengo en el ojo-tú lo decías tranquila pero Reborn sabia como eras tú habías sufrido mucho

-y luego...-apretaste los puños

_Te patearon en el estómago una y otra vez mientras tu gritabas tratando de proteger a tu bebe hasta que sentiste un dolor muy fuerte en el vientre y viste la sangre que recorría tu entrepierna mientras te quedabas petrificada..._

_-eres una mujerzuela... pero como viste somos bueno y salvamos tu alma de ir al infierno_

_-mi... bebe...ustedes-alguien volvió a patearte_

_-está muerto y acabara donde debe estar...en la basura..._

Comenzaste a llorar te derrumbabas nuevamente

-y esos malditos lo grabaron todo... ellos gravaban torturas de mujeres desnudas para venderlas a ricachos con gustos enfermizos...

-Que paso después-Dino te pasó un pañuelo y te limpiaste las lágrimas, quería que continuaras no solo para que recordaras si no porque sabía que Reborn estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando todo y tú nunca le contarías nada voluntariamente.

_Varias veces trataste de escapar y de defenderte y te golpearon hasta dejarte inconsciente... después pase varios meses ahí con drogas extrañas y fuertes que te ponían para que no escaparas tu cabello cambio de color y tu cuerpo se dañó más ...te sentías muy mal querías morir, querías ir con tu bebe pero tenías miedo...eras tan débil ...tan frágil...pasaste meses esperando a que Reborn te rescatara, soñando que él venía a buscarte arrepentido por lo que te había dicho porque después de todo era la única persona con la que podías contar y que notaria tu ausencia, pero después de ver morir a cientos de mujeres sabiendo que ante las cámaras ya no te veía hermosa si no escuálida y sin vida... la siguiente en morir serias tú y claro el video de tu muerte seria tortuoso y ellos lo venderían en millones..._

_O morías...o vivías y sabías que ese estúpido hombre jamás vendría por ti, que el jamás te había amado y un día cuando uno de ellos te acariciaba y frotaba su cuerpo contra el tuyo un instinto asesino te surgió del alma sin pensarlo siquiera acercaste tus manos a él y de su cuerpo se desprendieron llamas de color rojo y los fuiste absorbiendo hasta que el cayo frio al suelo y tu sonreíste mientras te veías las manos... y los mataste a todos... a todos y cada uno de ellos ,entre el caos alguien incendio el lugar, trataste de ayudar a las mujeres pero estaban tan drogadas como tú y tu apenas podía moverte... apenas pudiste salir del lugar y vagaste varios días perdida sin alma y conciencia hasta que Dino te encontró ,cuando volviste todo el lugar estaba en cenizas...pero tu querías olvidar..._

-yo sobreviví, tuve que redefinirme... mostrar que podía con esos hombres...debía hacerlo ¡por mi hijo!-tus lagrimas cayeron más pesadamente-y si pudiera matarlos de nuevo ¡lo haría torturándolos! ¡Haciendo su vida miserable por años!

-(TN)...-Dino trato de calmarte, pero tú estabas empezando a perder el control

-¡esos miserables hijos de perra!

-¡(TN)!-abriste la puerta de sopetón, frente a ti estaba Reborn con una mirada oscura

-paso...

-...-el no contestaba seguía parado, lo supiste... había escuchado todo, no querías lidiar con aquello y tus sentidos perdían poco a poco el control

-¡muévete!

Cuando él no lo hizo pusiste tus manos en su pecho para empujarlo pero no lo hiciste, un ansia comenzó a crecer en tu pecho y sabias que en ese momento lo matarías

-(TN) detente...-¿quién te había empujado?... luchabas contra ese cuerpo que se retorcía contra ti tratando de detenerte, mal para el también correría la misma suerte, viste brevemente a Reborn querías mostrarle lo que eras capaz, ellos te habían roto y destruido por que no les servías, pero en consecuencia habías descubierto que sí que tenías un don uno muy peligroso

El cuerpo sobre ti comenzó a gritar y sentiste ese poder recorriendo tu cuerpo esas llamas de cielo llenando la carencia de llamas de voluntad que tu tenías ¿de quien eran las llamas de cielo?...Dino

-¡DINO!-te separaste de el abruptamente, mientras lo viste tosiendo

-no te...preocupes-volvió a toser-...no me pasa nada

-Dino ...perdóname yo no...

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?-Reborn te miraba sorprendido pero aun así fue a ayudar a su discípulo

-lo se soy un monstruo ¿de acuerdo?-dijiste-llévate a Dino... tiene que descansar

-¡que le hiciste!

-¡me comí sus llamas!-querías llorar nuevamente la idea de hacerle daño a la única persona que te había tratado bien te volvía loca

-no fue su culpa...estaba bajo tensión-Dino se apoyaba como podía en Reborn mientras el lo sujetaba

Pero Reborn no apartaba la vista de ti

-se cuál era la llama que buscabas, pero esa llama era una leyenda, la idea de una octava llama es descabellada...pero yo sí que podía hacer otra cosa...yo no tengo llama

-eso es imposible...

-no la tengo y en cambio me alimento de la llama de mis enemigos dejándolos muertos...-recordaste brevemente aquel día y luego las veces que habías usado la misma técnica para acabar con los enemigos de la familia Cavallone, pero claro no siempre tenias control

-¿querías matar a Dino?

-¡No!... no se en que estaba pensando...

-vamos...-Reborn cargo en su espalda a Dino para llevarlo a su habitación, claramente él no quería hablar contigo y tú no querías darle explicaciones querías estar al lado de Dino pero no te sentías confiable temías hacerle daño de nuevo

Pero el mundo se detuvo... ese instante escuchaste vidrios romperse y después un grito proveniente de Nana, sacaste tus armas y disparaste al suelo hasta que este cedió dejándote caer en la sala, corriste a la cocina Reborn te seguía pero ahí no había nadie, las ventanas estaban rotas y había una nota sobre la mesa la cual tenía la imagen de una araña...

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ,YA SE QUE ESTA UN POCO DRAMATICO PERO NI MAIS ASI ME SALIO LA HISTORIA T-T .BUENO CUIDENSE Y COMENTEN PARA QUE ME INSPIRE


	4. EL DESPERTAR

**Hola a todos ...gracias por sus reviews ¡me inspiraron mucho!...se que el anterior capitulo les parecio triste por el pasado de lectora ...espero que con este capi no me maten...T-T**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**EL DESPERTAR**

Empujaste la puerta y apuntaste con tu arma al vacío, en ese cuarto no había nadie, encendiste el auricular de tu oído

-¿alguien encontró algo Dino?

-nada aun, el lugar esta vacío- imposible pensaste

-esos bastardos tienen que estar aquí, hay que seguir buscando

-Tsuna y sus guardianes no encontraron nada sospechoso-te contesto Dino y tu cortaste la comunicación

-(TN)...-reconociste esa voz ronca

-¿encontraste algo?-Reborn negó con la cabeza

-nada aun

-No podemos detenernos, hay que encontrar a Nana-san-te dirigiste a otra habitación

-Dame-Tsuna esta muy alterado, tiene miedo de que le hagan algo a su madre

-no le harán nada...-te quedaste un momento callada recordando-... al jodido de Aracno le gusta el público, estoy segura que nos está esperando-Caminaste dentro de la habitación y te dirigiste a otra

-¿cómo sabes que ellos están detrás de todo y que están aquí? dijiste que habías destruido este lugar ¿no?

-y como ves todo está cubierto de ceniza, pero ese no es el punto, este es su lugar favorito para realizar crueldades...son una banda peligrosa...mira tú por donde yo creí que había muerto

-cuando escapaste

-Sí, pero el siempre firma las cosas que son de su propiedad – te sacaste el saco y de tu top sobresalían unas cicatrices en forma de patas de araña iguales al dibujo que les había dejado

Reborn se puso serio

-¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que todo lo que le conté a Dino era mentira?...de todas formas las cosas son así, si tuviera conciencia me alejaría de la familia cavallone, porque a veces descontrolo mi habilidad y puedo matar a alguien, pero no tengo que preocuparme de eso porque no me queda mucho

-¿cuánto tiempo?-pregunto el, tu sonreíste como hace tiempo no lo hacías, te habías dado cuenta que él te amaba... pero no a la actual tú, sino aquella chica que había muerto para sobrevivir... pero de alguna manera buscaba en tus acciones y tus ojos a aquella que habías sido en el pasado... y torturarlo confundiendo sus pensamiento y su cordura era un placer retorcido pero merecido

-días...Dos semanas a lo mucho y si tengo suerte

-¿y por qué siendo así, te involucraste en esta misión?

-porque si he de morir que sea peleando, es lo menos que me merezco por mi jodida vida

-por qué no me dijiste lo del niño

-si escuchaste lo que le conté a Dino y estoy segura que lo hiciste, ya sabes él porque

-debiste buscarme cuando saliste de aquel lugar...-apuntaste tu arma hacia el tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de defenderse, tus ojos lo miraban más fríos que nunca

-te espere...dios sabe que te espere, en esas celdas oscuras... en medio de todas esas drogas y esos actos horribles te seguí esperando, a pesar de mi dolor y el asco que sentía y del odio que te tenia...pero tú nunca viniste ¡si aquella vez que me dejaste te hubieras volteado aunque sea una vez...! te habrías dado cuenta... ahora ya nada importa...

-¡te busque!...después de dejarte trate de vivir como siempre pero no pude...¡me hacías falta y decidí buscarte! pero nadie sabía nada de ti, habías desaparecido... cuando fui a tu casa vi todas tus cosas ahí, temí que te hubieran hecho daño ,pero no me resignaba a darte por muerta y te seguí buscando semana tras semana ,un día nos enteramos del incendio a este lugar y vinimos a investigar –él se acercó más a ti pese a que lo seguías apuntando -y vimos muchos cuerpos calcinados tuve miedo de que tu destino fuera así... días después Dino me dio el certificado de defunción que decía que habías muerto hace meses, incluso había una lápida ,¡¿por qué lo hiciste?!...te llore por años hasta que conocí a Bianchi pero mi dolor nunca ceso y ahora apareces con otro nombre...

-tú me reclamas a mí...-bajaste el arma sentiste el dolor en tu corazón y respiraste hondo disimuladamente para que él no lo notara-...cuando salí de ese lugar te deje ahí, tu habías muerto con la que yo deje ahí... y si, le pedí ayuda a Dino cuando me conto que tú me estabas buscando y el me ayudo porque todo me daba asco, mi pasado ,tú y hasta yo misma y recordaba esas actos tan horribles y esas torturas que nos hacían todo el tiempo , también a Aracno... y decidí dejar todo eso atrás...para que nadie volviera a buscarme, para que nadie volviera a lastimarme...y tu quien fue el que me uso y el que me dejo...me reclamas...continua solo yo iré por mi camino...

Te apartaste de él y corriste hacia el piso inferior, al instante sentiste que tu corazón te fallaba y tu mundo se oscureció brevemente, tiempo suficiente para que alguien te sujetara por la espalda, te esposara rápidamente y te inyectaran algo en el brazo...

Escuchaste unos tintineos...parecían cadenas ¿Que había pasado?...¿dónde estabas? no podías abrir tus ojos pero sentías el ambiente húmedo, viciado y frio... era parecido al lugar donde te tenían encerrada ¿por qué estabas ahí?...abriste los ojos con miedo, no era un lugar parecido ¡era ese lugar!

-¿Eleonor-chan ya despertaste?-esa voz...

-¿Nana-san?-ella te sonrió a pesar de estar como tú, colgada por las muñecas de cadenas en el techo por fortuna a ninguna de las dos las habían desnudado aunque Nana tenía varios raspones en el rostro y en los brazos

-tenemos que salir de aquí-te agradaba ella era muy optimista...hasta que te fijaste la cicatriz en su cuello... no era optimista, la habían drogado, pero al parecer a ti esa droga ya no te afectaba tanto, si te sentías mareada pero eras consiente de las cosas a tu alrededor

-¿sabe quién la trajo aquí?

-un hombre con un tatuaje de araña en el ojo me amarro, me dijo que esperara aquí...pero no puedo hacer eso...Tsuna me está esperando. Tengo que hacer la comida...Tsuna...

Escuchaste varias explosiones y ruidos de pelas en el exterior...y el corazón volvió a dolerte... al parecer no ibas a tener tantos días como habías dicho... te costaba respirar, la droga te había hecho daño, si tenías suerte ibas a pasar de hoy, no era justo pensaste merecías algo mejor en tu vida...merecías algo más...volviste a mirar a la mujer a tu lado...pero todavía no era tarde para ella

Con mucho esfuerzo acercaste el hombro a tu oído, el transmisor era pequeño y por suerte no te lo habían quitado, tal vez no se habían dado cuenta... te lo quitaste con cuidado y una vez en tu hombro lo agarraste con la boca y lo encendiste

-(TN)...te dije que te reportaras cada quince minutos...

-cuanto tiempo me tarde-¿cuánto tiempo habías estado inconsciente?-

-dos horas...-joder pensaste-... ¿dónde estás?

-no quiero que te preocupes Dino

-(TN)... donde estas

-estoy con Nana ...estamos en el último piso inferior ...Nana necesita ayuda

-¿estás bien...?

-si pero manda a alguien

-iré yo...

-nadie ira a ninguna parte...-una voz hablo detrás de ti y te quitaron el auricular, una pared al fondo se ilumino resultando ser un apantalla gigante y pudiste ver a toda la familia Vongola peleando, Dino también estaba ocupado ¿dónde estaba Reborn?

-hay cámaras adentro y afuera... así todos verán lo que pasa aquí y ustedes verán sus expresiones-tenía esa sonrisa perversa tan típica de el.

-hijo de...-él te beso, sus sucios labios en tu boca te daban arcadas, te retorciste bajo tu prisión pero no pudiste apartarte.

-quería empezar con Nana-san para grabar cada cosa que ocurriera aquí y mediante eso... todos verían la caída de Vongola... en la cual ni el propio jefe pudo salvar a su madre , pero tu (TN) serás un platillo de entrada...te recuerdo que todo lo que marco-paso una mano por tu espalda acariciando las quemaduras que formaban la araña-es mío.

-Aracno...que quieres a cambio de su libertad-Dino se deshizo de su adversario y giro hacia la cámara

-nada que me puedas ofrecer Cavallone... después de esto yo me erigiré como el más poderoso entre la mafia-podías escuchar la desesperación de todos en medio de sus propias batallas, los intentos de cada uno por acercarse, pero de nada servía... sus oponente estaban drogados y no sentían los ataques... parecían zombis

-¿sabes cómo perdiste a tu hijo (TN)?

-tú me golpeaste...-lo miraste fijamente, si las miradas mataran...

-Sí, lo hice...pero no fue por eso que perdiste a tu bebe..-él se acercó rápidamente a ti levantándote la barbilla-fue porque yo te clave una daga en el vientre...-gritaste presa del odio que sentías y el volvió a sacar esa daga, ahora lo recordabas... le habías rogado para que no lo hiciera pero el jamás te escuchó

-van a acabar contigo Aracno

-No lo harán... no pueden-con la daga paso un sendero por tu rostro, tu cuello... sobre uno de tus senos y tu vientre hasta llegar a una pierna, la sangre te recorría como un rio... pero esta vez no gritarías

Después lo viste perderse en un rincón, traía puestos unos guantes y en las manos un alambre filoso... sabias lo que significaba... él te iba mutilar y probablemente luego se auto complacería con tus miembros amputados...

Se acercó peligrosamente a tu pecho y fu enredando el alambre entre tus senos, respiraste hondo seguro que no sobrevivirías pero pasara lo que pasara tenías que intentarlo para darle tiempo a Nana...

El lugar resonó con una explosión destruyendo una pared, trataste de ver quien era, pero había demasiado humo, Aracno se apartó de ti molesto

-¿quién hoza interrumpir en mis preciados juegos?-tu corazón palpito por otra razón diferente del dolor... frente a ti estaba Reborn con la mirada más sádica que nadie había visto jamás.

-llegue tarde una vez...no volverá a pasar...-el disparo a tus cadenas y caíste estrepitosamente al suelo, encontraste tus armas y tus balas y la cargaste

Escuchaste a Reborn pelear con Aracno en un juego indescifrable de disparos y explosiones, debías sacar a Nana de ahí, disparaste a sus cadenas y la sostuviste antes de que se golpeara

-Nana- san...

-(TN)-chan...todo esto... parece un sueño... estoy confundida

-no se preocupe Nana- san saldremos de aquí-escuchaste un quejido y viste a Reborn agarrándose el hombro mientras su mano se manchaba de sangre...lo habían herido

No debería importarte... pero él había ido a te, cuanto lo habías amado y lograste tu objetivo... él te amo aunque fuera a la tú de antes, ahora no te amaba pero te dolía verlo lastimado... ¡COMO ODIABAS VOLVER A AMARLE!

Recostaste a Nana en un rincón que parecía seguro y tomaste tus armas para ayudar a Reborn... el y Aracno se miraban fijamente en medio del salón pero nadie noto otra sombra en la puerta ...cuando te acercaste a la batalla de ellos dos viste algo alumbrar en la oscuridad...y no lo pensaste dos veces...de todas formas ¿qué más daba?... con suerte pasarías de ese día...en un atisbo de conciencia pudiste ver el rostro desencajado de Reborn mientras ibas cayendo y aunque era difícil de creer... el dolor de aquella bala en tu corazón fue más cálida de lo que hubieras imaginado...por fin te reunirías con tu hijo

-¡(TN)!

* * *

**Bueno ...llegados a este punto solo nos queda un capitulo para el gran final en el cual además les dejare una pequeña sorpresa...o.-...**

**Y ya saben inspírenme con sus comentarios...**


	5. EL VUELO

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y su gran apoyo ...ustedes me motivaron para llegar hasta el gran final...espero que les guste...y ya saben acompañen el capítulo con la canción ángel de BAP**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**EL VUELO**

Pip...pip...pip...

Solo ese sonido escuchabas ¿dónde estabas?querías abrir los ojos pero no podías,escuchaste el sonido de una puerta abriéndose

-¿como esta?-esa voz ronca y oscura...era Reborn pensaste

-...sigue sin despertar-¿Dino?...querías levantarte, decirle que estabas bien, que no se preocupara...Dino tu fiel amigo y compañero

-di...no...Dino

-(TN)...-abriste los ojos lentamente y lo viste frente a ti con el rostro angustiado y una bella sonrisa de alivio

-estoy bien Dino-al fin pudiste hablar–¿Nana-san...?

-ella está bien-te contesto Reborn, seguía parado en medio el cuarto sin animarse a cercarse

-gracias a dios-suspiraste te dolía el pecho pero sentías tu corazón latir fuerte y saludable

-todo salió bien (TN) no tienes de que preocuparte...-asentiste y miraste hacia Reborn

-¿tu estas bien?

-si...-no sabíacómo escogersus palabras—(TN)...yo

-si estás bien...puedes marcharte-te dolía redescubrir tus sentimientos, era duro pero no ibas a olvidar lo que él te habíahecho,noiba ver un futuro para ustedes juntos, no lo deseabas por más que lo amaras

-(TN)... Reborn...-

-no me interesa nada de lo que tenga que ver conel...

-solo escúchalo un momento-te pidióDino y salió de la habitación, Reborn seguía parado frente a ti sin decir nada,queríassalir de ahí y de haber podido lo habrías hecho

-cuando caíste...-te sorprendió que hablara después de tanto silencio-realmente sentí que me moría, te he amado como nunca amare a nadie y como nunca ame a nadie y aunque tú eras diferente seguías siendo tu y yo no...

-está bien... no tienes que decir nada más...-suspiraste –te salve porque pensé que ya no viviría más, mi corazón estaba fallando y de no ser por este trasplante yo no hubiera pasado de aquel día, cuando vi que te apuntaban reaccione sin pensarlo ...te amaba...aun te amo pese a todo y me odio por eso ...no me importaría perder el corazón si con eso te olvidara

-Ni se te ocurra de ir eso...

-pero es la verdad y se bien que no me amas...tú lo dijiste meamaste... pero no a la de ahora, si no a la de antes... aunque sigo siendo la misma

-yame di cuenta-sonrió brevemente

-Sí, soy la misma y siempre lo fui... pero tu preferiste creer que yo había muerto para no tener que lidiar demasiado conmigo

-aun así sabes que mis sentimientos me sobrepasaron

-aja y era divertido jugar con ellos-él te miro acusadoramente-...sabes que me lo merecía...y también sabes que no hay un futuro para nosotros

-te perdí una vez... no te perderé de nuevo

-me perdiste una vez y no volviste a tenerme Reborn...es un sentimiento difícillo sé, lástima que te hayas dado cuenta de lo que sentías muy tarde, la vida raramente da segundas oportunidades y cuando lo hace es para renacer y para cambiar... quien no cambia se queda estancado... es la filosofía del fénix...morir y renacer

-eso fue lo que hiciste

-Sí, me hice más fuerte y todo...y aprendí de mis errores también,aprendí que no debo ser ingenua... que el amor causa dolor...que en quien másconfías puede traicionarte y si la vida me dio otra oportunidad no voy a volver a cometer el mismo error...y tu Reborn...eres el peor de mis errores-El apretó los puños y se dirigió a la puerta

-renace Reborn...cambia-te dolía pero por su bien y por el tuyo debían separarse

-ya lo hice...-confeso-cambie de un asesino desalmado a alguien con sentimientos yaunque me di cuenta tarde como dices, no me importa quedarme así-respiro profundamente antes de seguir hablando con su mirada penetrante siempre sobre ti-...te amare para siempre eso lo sé...pero...me alegra que estés viva... ya viví en un mundo sin ti una vez ,no podría vivir en uno así nuevamente después de encontrarte

Salió del cuarto escondiendo la mirada en su fedora...suspiraste,querías llorar pero no querías preocupar a Dino,cuando el entro le sonreíste

-pensé que volverías con el-admitió

-No...Eso no tiene solución Dino...no puedo volvercon la persona que me hizo tanto daño,además ahora estoy sana...y podre salir adelante-viste a Dino dudar un momento

-Dino...¿estoy sana no?

-debes saber algo...-se veía nervioso -ese día cuando te dispararon crome hizo una ilusión de tu corazón para que siguieras viviendo...

-Dino¿tengo un corazón ono?

-No...

-pero tampoco estas enferma-él te detuvo antes de que te sintieras triste-Crome hizo una ilusión para ti... pero ella no es tan hábil como Mukuro y no podía hacerlo durar, Mukuro no podía ayudarnos porque ya estaba haciendo las ilusiones de órganos para Crome, Mammon no sabe cómo hacer eso...así que Spanner creo un corazón artificial, pero este corazón solo funcionaba con llamas del sol...

-Dino yo no tengo ninguna llama...

-lo sé... solo podían ayudarnos Ryohei o Reborn, pero Ryohei es aun joven y no sabe controlar sus llamas y Reborn se ofreciórápidamente

-así que lo que tengo...

-Sí, es un corazón artificial que está conectado al corazón de Reborn mediante sus llamas...

¿Él te había ayudado y sin pensar?

-pero yo me alimento de llamas,podría terminar por consumir sus llamas

-no hay riesgo, ahora que estas mejor tendrás más control sobre tu don y el aparato no necesita muchas llamas... solo hay un inconveniente... si tu mueres el morirá y si el muere tu morirás

-¿por qué el me ayudo?

-ya lo sabes...él te ama

-Dino, fui injusta con él...

-puedes arreglarlo

-No...Si algún día me lo vuelvo a encontrar puede que lo reconsidere, pero ahora mismo no quiero pensar en eso...

-como quieras...-Él te dejo descansar y tu suspiraste mientras te acomodabas en la cama a lo mejor cuando la vida te daba otra oportunidad no siempre era para cambiar, si no para que las cosas se acomoden en su lugar...

Te recuperaste totalmente y volviste a la mansión Cavallone, haciendo misiones y cumpliendo tu deber como guardaespaldas de Dino

-(TN) te llego una carta-te acercaste al escritorio y tomaste el sobre que te extendió Dino

-¿de quien es?

-te dejare sola para que la leas-Dinosalió de su oficina y te quedaste parada viendo el remitente

_Timoteo Vongola _

_Nono Vongola_

_Querida (TN)_

_Te saludo muy cordialmente y estoy feliz por tu recuperación,soy consciente de las situaciones tan difíciles que viviste...y lo lamento mucho , tome una decisión errada en su momento y me pesa saber lo que sufriste,lo que padeciste...cuando eres jefe de una familia debes tomar decisiones difíciles...en aquel entonces tome la decisión que me parecía la mejor sin utilizar la violencia,sé que nada enmendara el error, pero me gustaría de alguna manera compensar tu dolor...si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo,además de que siempre serás bienvenida en Vongola ... en la cual puedes mejorar rápidamente tu futuro y tendrás más rápido el trasplante que aun necesitas y estarás cerca de las personas que tanto llegaste a apreciar..._

No continuaste leyendo, arrugaste el papel y lo tiraste a la basura y tomaste un papel y un bolígrafo y escribiste

_Querido Timoteo_

_Nono Vongola_

_Agradezco su invitación, pero jamás aceptaría cambiar de familia, entienda algo muy en claro los Vongola me utilizaron y me desecharon... en cambio los Cavallone me rescataron de mi dolor y me protegieron me hicieron pasar por muerta porque yo se los pedí y Dino fue fiel a su familia y a mí que formo parte de ella, siempre estaré en deuda con los Cavallone y seguiré aquí para proteger a Dino hasta que la muerte me lleve_

Dino volvió a entrar y tu sonreíste

-¿le puedes mandar esta carta a Nono?

-claro(TN)...¿de qué quería hablarte?

-nada importante, solo me pedía disculpas por lo sucedido

-bueno...me alegro que se te esté reconociendo por lo que hiciste y lo que padeciste, eres una sobreviviente-te sonrió, tú te sentías feliz esa era la familia a la que pertenecías la gran cavallone

- necesito que me hagas un favor

-claro dime que necesitas-el pareció dudarlo un poco

-am...necesito que lleves unos papeles donde Tsuna sonmuy importantes y no tengo hombres disponibles...

-Ya veo...—dondeestaba Tsuna siempre estaba Reborn y a pesar de que habías dicho que si el destino los volvía a juntar lo pensarías, te estabas muriendo de los nervios...

-tal vez Reborn no esté—Dino había leído tus pensamientossonreíste ,en algún momento ibas a encontrarte de nuevo con él, era la mafia después de todo

-no te preocupesDino no me molesta.

Preparaste tus maletas y partiste al día siguiente a Japón, te preguntabas como seria encontrarlo de nuevo...¿cómoreaccionaría?... ¿quéharíastú?... pusiste una mano sobre tu corazón, al menos le debías un gracias pero no ibas a volver con el solo por gratitud.

Cuando llegaste un taxi te llevo hasta la casa de Tsuna, era temprano y de seguro el estaría en su escuela, pero igual te animaste a entrar

-(TN)-chan,bienvenida...¿vienes a visitar a Tsuna?

-Nana-san que bueno que se vea tan bien-la saludaste... la mirabas de reojo para saber si tenía alguna secuela del secuestro pero ella hacia las cosas tan animada y alegre como siempre

-te extrañamos mucho (TN)-chan, Rebornha estado muy triste desde que te fuiste-carraspeaste un poco sintiéndote incomoda de repente

-yo también los extraño...Tsunaestá en el colegio ¿no?

-sí, puedes esperarlo siquieres

-si eso hare-te sentaste en el sofá mientras Nana volvía a la cocina, miraste a tu alrededor... cada lugar se te hacia bastante familiar pero también desconocido ahora que ya no vivías ahí...

-¿qué haces aquí?-te sobresaltaste al escuchar esa voz ronca y te giraste con una sonrisa

-hola Reborn

-pensé que jamás volverías- se le veía diferente casi como un zombicon una mirada oscura y fría

-es la mafia Reborn tarde o temprano íbamos a encontrarnos...

-pero no aquí...-suspiraste cansinamente

-estoy aquí por trabajo ¿de acuerdo?-y le enseñaste lo papeles-Dino me pido que le entregara esto a Tsuna

-¿cómo esta Dino?-el finalmente acepto tu presencia y se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá

-élestá bien,con mucho trabajo como siempre y perdiendo a Enzo acada instante.

-ese inútil alumno-te acércate a él con los brazoscruzados sobre el pecho

-a aquel al que llamas inútil es -mi- jefe

-aquel al que tu llamas jefe fue mi –inútil-alumno...-bueno no podías interferir así se llevaban

-no pienso discutir-el no contesto y el silencio se extendió entre ustedes

Cuando pensaste en preguntar a qué hora regresaría Tsuna solo para romper la tensión, el susodicho entro por la puerta...

-Eleonor- san...

-Tsuna –lo saludaste

-¿viniste de visita?

-me hubiera gustado pero no, Dino me mando unos papeles

-claro... –le dejaste los papeles y te despediste de todos

-Siento marcharme tan pronto pero debo irme no nos damos abasto en la mansión...

Cuando ibas caminando por un parque viste a Reborn apoyado en un árbol, te quedaste parada mirándolo, no parecía tener intenciones de querer acercarse... al diablo con todo pensaste

-Reborn...-peroél no te escucho, se separó del árbol y se giró para seguir su camino... no era necesario saber leer mentes como el...él no quería hacerte más daño

-Lacrimosa dies illa...-funciono...se detuvo, tal vez pensaba que sería la última vez que escucharía tu canción-...Qua resurget ex favilla...

-Judicandus homo reus...-te sorprendiste cuando lo escuchaste cantar, su voz era suave y seductora-Huic ergo parce... Deus...Pie Jesu Domine...

-Judicandus homo reus...-reaccionaste y continuaste cantando a medida que te acercabas a el -Huic ergo parce, Deus...Pie Jesu Domine...

-Cuídate(TN)

-espera...-lo detuviste del brazo-yo...gracias por el regalo-Señalaste tu pecho donde latía tu corazón artificial

-es extraño que antes yo no dijera esto y ahora me muero por decirlo, pero nunca te escuchare decirlo de nuevo...-el corazón se te encogió sabias de que estaba hablando

-lo siento...aun así...

-te amo... aunque ya no sientas lo mismo y aunque no lo quieras escuchar amore mío –se te humedecieron los ojos y lo tomaste de la mano, él se sorprendió,trato de separarse pero lo sujetaste más fuerte

-no creo que me hayas perdonado-comento...le sonreíste como no lo hacías desde hace mucho y tiraste de él mientras sonreía escondiendo la mirada en su fedora,extraño ver al sicario emocionado y se fueron caminando sin rumbo tomados de la mano

-poco a poco Reborn poco a poco...

* * *

**FIN**

**bueno este es el final ya se que el fic no tuvo mucho romance pero no sabía cómo hacer a un reborn enamorado...bueno y esta es la sorpresa que les tenía en sus comentarios pueden votar entre estos fics que ya los tengo en la cabeza y conste todos son personaje x lector**

**Gokudera (título: como conseguir un novio mafioso, clases intensivas-genero: romance y comedia...buenointento de comedia)**

**Yamamoto (título: el ying del yang –genero: romance y un tanto dramático)**

**Hibari(título: bazooka-genero: romance y de nuevo intento de comedio)**

**Mukuro(titulo: la loca del manicomio-genero: romance y drama)**

**bueno esas son las propuestas que tengo...escojan la que quieran que escriba...y nos leemos en el siguiente fic hasta que la inspiración me golpee de nuevo**


End file.
